A dream comes true
by Lightingboy5
Summary: this story takes place around two weeks before school picture day you know the episode iram is starting to fall for will and she is not sure if what she is filling for her is real or just a dream of curse part of her wants them to be will the other part a dream this is the frist story in a series of romance stories between the girls of the gurdains alot more irma and will
1. am i dreaming?

**I don't own any of the W.I.t.c.h characters **

**this story takes place around two weeks before school picture day you know the episode **

**A dream comes true?**

**this is my frist Witch fanfic please enjoy**

Chapter one: am I dreaming

Irma's POV

I guess this whole falling for will thing started about a week ago. It was school picture we had just became w.i.t.c.h  
And I am not sure if it was because of that or that I thought she was cute. But I had started to fall for her. The night I had began to fall for her I had a dream. we where in our guardian forms. and for some reason we were dare I say it naked in bed. I know how that must seem weird but if what I was feeling for her was real I had to find out. Part of me was hoping it wasn't and part of me was hoping it was. Of course by now I knew that  
anything is possible.

The next day i knew i had to tell someone just not will not yet anyway. so i told Taranee knowing that she would come up with a logical reason behind my dreams. And would make me feel better about the new feelings growing in side me. she asked me if i had told anyone else like my mom and dad or will or the others. I told her no and that i didn't want to worry them. It was all still new to me. so i wasn't sure if i knew what to feel.

Taranee: Irma are you sure you don't want to tell will?

Irma: not just yet I don't want her to freak out.

Will: Dont want me to freak out about what?

Irma: Um its nothing got to go by!

Taranee: see ya will. Irma wait up.

Will: what was that all about?

Hay lin: what was what all about will?

Will: i think Irma and Taranee are hiding something from me just not sure what.

Will's POV

I was sure they where hiding something from me. But every time I tried to ask them what is it was they would always change the subject.  
It was like Irma had a big screat she didn't want me to know about. And i wanted to find out what it was. Maybe she had a crush on someone and didn't want me to know who it was? I had to know. so that night I invited Taranee over to find out what they where hiding from me. when she got there I planed on asking her what was going on.

will: Taranee wanna come over for a bit i could use some help with my math homework?

Taranee: um sure will be happy to help.

Will: Thanks T you're a life saver.

Taranee: be over in a bit

Will: ok see ya then

Taranee: yeah see ya

The trap was ready now for me to find out what was going on. when the door bell rang I had all the questions already planed out

will: Taranee can I ask you something?

T: sure will what is it?

will: what in the galaxy are you guys hiding from me?

T: *she sighs* I am sure you have noticed that we have avoided your questions

will: yep sure have

T: will there is a reason for that and your just gonna have to find out what that is

will: *she sighs* I guess your right

Irma's POV

at school today i saw her walking with the others when she saw that I noticed her walk by i turned around my face beat red as red as *her beautiful hair what am I saying.* *I thought to myself this can't be happening me Irma lair falling for another girl am I going crazy.* all I knew was I had to know that these feeling where real. so I caught up to them. um um was all I could get out when. When T put her hand on my shoulder and nodded an it will be ok nod you can do this. so um will what up? not much Irma you ok? will asked me with a worried look on her face that was so cute I just about fainted right there. all I could think was *damn she's cute* I caught her staring at me and my face went red. So will you know that me and T have been hiding something from you from all of you. will here it is i have a crush on someone at this school.

Thats great do we know him? Its not a him and yeah you do thats all i'm going to say. WHAT they all said at ounce all but T she knew extacly who that person was. will had a confused look on her face that was so cute i almost told her everything. And i wanted to but not yet. i wanted her to figure it out on her own.


	2. A hint form tranne

**this chapter starts from Taranee's pont of view**

Chapter 2 A hint from Taranee

Taranee's POV

Irma said I could give will hints on who the crush was little hints here and there. so I was gonna do just that. Hay will come here I have to tell you something. sure what is it Taranee? It's about Irma's crush. You know who it is? tell me i want to know. I can't tell you she has to do that on her own. Oh i see. But i can give you hints on who she is. Ok will tell me the frist hint. Ok here it is she has red hair the same as yours and around your age she hangs out with Irma every day. That could be anyone She does have lots of friends and a lot of redheaded girls in this school. give me another one. No I will give you one each day up intel picture day. After that she will tell you who it is herself if you hadn't already guessed it by then.

will's POV

The hint that she gave me left me with more questions than answers what did she mean by around my age. and is it true Irma really does like a girl? she didn't seem like that kinda of girl. I mean I wouldn't really know i only just moved here. So this is all new to me. even if this is true i am still happy for her. and hope that she tell the girl everything. And i wish them the best of luck.

Irma's POV

I sat there on the bench in front of will's apartment for an hour. trying to find away to tell her the red-head I like was her but in the end i chickened out. I left it up to T to give her another hint. and i hope for my shack it was a good one. I almost told her and belive me. I wanted to but I guess I wasn't ready to. Maybe next time I will finally tell her how I feel.

Will's POV

After getting another hint from T. I was one step closer to figuring out who the lucky future miss liar was. Ok will you ready for your next hint She's about your hight. she had just moved here. I was shocked to hear that part of me knew who she was the other part was scared that who I thought it might be. And i had a feeling that it would change things between me and her forever. Good or bad that was something I wasn't sure of yet. And that's what really freaked me out. I had to find out more about this mystery girl. that had to wait tel tomorrow. when T would give me my next hint. and I would be ounce agin one step closer to know who Irma's crush was.

Irma's POV

Will told me she was one step closer figuring out who my crush was. that is when i started to flirt with her. Without her knowing it. I almost let it slip that it was her that i liked. i was about to tell her when her mom drive up to pick her up form school. *Damn so close i said to myself* I wanted to tell her how I felt really I did. so what was stoping me? will power that's what.


	3. Chapter 3 will figures it out

**Chapter 3 will figures it out**

**This chapter is in will's point of view**

Will's POV

After getting the latest hint I had figured it out it was me Irma likes. Taranee it's me she likes isn't? Yes will it is I was wondering when you would figure out. Does Irma know I know? No she doesn't. Good I want to hear it from her. I couldn't believe it Irma liar had a crush on me. Why couldn't she tell me this herself? I think she was afraid of you rejecting her. She's my friend why would I hurt her like that? If she asks me out I'll just have to say yes. I would never do anything to hurt her feelings. Even if I had never dated a girl before. And have no idea what to do. I will still give it a shot.

Irma's POV

I had no idea will knew how I felt about her or how she would react to me proofing my feelings for her. But I had to tell her how I felt no matter what so I chought up to her on her way home from school. Hay will I need to tell you something. Oh really Irma Liar what is it? Will you see um the thing is I like you a lot will. I hope you're not mad at me. I know and I'm not mad at you Irma. How did you figure it out? IT was all the hints I got. Oh will in that case would you got out with me sometime. Sure after rescue that boy.

Will' POV

After that Irma pulled me in for a hug and we hugged for like an hour. That's when I knew that for sure I was the one she liked. I could tell there was more than a crush type of feelings she had for me. But I wasn't sure what they were just of yet. And I know for a fact that she doesn't know either.

Irma's POV

After hearing a yes form her I felt like I was walking on air. She wasn't mad that I didn't tell her. I didn't have to tell her she already figured it out on her own. How I felt for her as for how I felt I wasn't sure if it was just a crush or more. I guess we would find out on our first date. This means I'd have to find something to wear. There were so many thoughts going on inside my head I didn't know what to think. So I didn't I just hugged her for a long time. I wanted to kiss her but I wasn't ready for that yet and I knew she wasn't either. So that would have to wait tell later after we date for a while. But I don't want to keep her waiting too long. Or I'd never get my shot at kissing her. Or doing what that dream implied. Witch was sex.


	4. telling my mom

**Telling my mother**

**This chapter is taken form will and her mom's POV**

Will's POV

Ok I might have a problem my mom doesn't. know I am dating another girl. She does know however that I am a part of W.I.T.C.H long story and she's cool with it. She even comes along with me sometimes. But as for the whole dating Irma thing I don't know what tell her. It's weird and all so very new. What worries me is how she will react to me telling her. That I am dating a girl I am afraid of what she might think of me after this.

Susan's POV

OK as for will dating I'm cool with it. No matter who he or she is I'm fine with it as long as she is happy. So yes of curse I was shocked at first. When she told me she was seeing a girl. But then I was happy that she found someone. Mom I have something to talk to about. I said hand in hand with Irma. Oh hay Irma how's it going? Good Mrs. Vandom. As for what I have to tell you mom. Will I am just going to come out and say it. I AM A LESBAIN! Wait what? I am into girls' mom even those it's new to me. I'm learning to like it. Oh and who's the lucky girl? Irma is mom. We've just gotten toghter.

Will's point of view

Ok so my mom took it better than I thought she would. She wasn't mad just in shock. And she was happy for me. It was like earth to mom I am dating a girl and your ok with it. So yeah the next day I was going to ask her for dating tips but I couldn't find out how to ask her

**Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger will is going to ask for dating tips in the next chapter for sure **


	5. asking for dating tips

**Asking for dating tips**

**This chapter is in the point of view of will and her mom ounce more Also Irma's back in this chapter**

Will's POV

Ok to start. First I was about to knock on my mom's bedroom door. When it opened and I saw her staring at me with a huge smile on her face. AH mom what are you so happy about? I asked her. Oh nothing so what did you want to talk to me about earlier? Well the thing is mom. I need dating tips. What kind of tips? On what to do what not to do where to go this and that. Dating tips in general really. Oh I see let me guess you have no idea what to do for a first date? Is it that easy to tell? I'm your mom will you're not that hard to read. Oh true I'm an open book.

Susan's POV

When my daughter came to me for dating tips. I was ready to answer any question. She had no matter how weird or embracing it might be. Ok will be for you two go on a first date you should know what the other person is into. will had taken out her notepad and wrote that down. I just smiled also get to know her more. find out her likes and dislikes. well she likes red heads. making jokes. and she runs the school's radio. also she is also a great fighter. there is no one I'd rather have as my second more than Irma. anything else? oh yes when picking out the spot for a frist date you should always take her somewhere familiar. speaking of familiar. How about we invite Irma over for dinner? I picked you out something nice to wear. and the dinning room is all fixed to look like a fancy restaurant. um sure mom I'll give her a call. no I think I should you wouldn't be able to get one word out

Irma's POV

I was shocked to know that Mrs vandom had invited me over for dinner. Like she was setting me will up for something. i didn't know what to do. when she called me. Hello is Irma there? this is she who may i ask is calling? this is susan vandom will's mom. I was wondering if you would like to join me and will for dinner tonight? um oh sure I'll pick out something really nice and be over. I was so red that my face look like will's hair. after picking out the nicest dress I could find I headed out to will's place. when I got there everything looked different. will well be down in a moment she is getting ready. ready for what might i ask? why your frist date. that is what. Oh so that's why you invited me over? Yep I thought it would be easier this way. Good thinking. Mom I turned around and saw will dress in a green frog dress as she headed down stairs. to where me and her mom where waiting she looked like heaven on earth.

Will's POV

The fact that mom had picked me out a green frog dress meant that. She did care not only that but she even called Irma for me to invite her over for dinner. Something I knew I wouldn't be able to do. My face was red when I saw her in her dress. So mom what do you think do I look good? Don't ask me as your date. Oh right so Irma how do I look? You look hot. When she said that I was so red that I couldn't think straight after dinner mom walked us over to the coach and left us alone while she cleaned up. Have fun you two just not too much fun. She said winking at me that really made my face turn red. MOM! I yelled as hard as I could. Kidding but you to really should have fun I'll just leave you guys alone.


	6. telling will how i truly feel

**Telling will how I truly feel**

**This chapter takes place from Irma's and will's POV**

**Irma's POV**

After the most wonderful first date ever. I knew I had to tell will how I truly felt about her. Which is to say is easier than it would sound. I mean it's will what if she does love me back? Asked her mom this and she said Irma will isn't the kind of person to go around rejecting people. It's just not her style. I mean she said yes to going out with you didn't she? Yes but still how do I go about telling her how I feel? Let me ask you something Irma? Have you guys kissed yet? No not yet anyway thanks for meeting me at my place. And why does it matter if we had or have not kissed? a frist kiss is a big milestone in any couples life. its important to get the mood just right. Really do you think you can help? sure meet me back at my place in one hour and I'll help you set the mood a great frist kiss would be the perfect way to tell her how you feel.

**Will's POV**

Irma and my mom spent a lot of time toghter today.I need to find out more. so I followed them around town. they went into flower shops, gift stores, dress shops, candy stores even a hair style shop. If I didn't know better I'd say they where up to something. then I followed then down an alley way and that is when I lost sight of Irma. that's when my mom drive up. get it I'll drive you home. Hay mom what was all the shopping about? it's a surprise you'll see when we get home. Do you like her? Who mom? Irma silly I am asking you if you like her. Yeah i guess why you ask? you don't seem so sure about that. well she has been acting werid lately. do you have any idea why? Your changing the subject. oh well I don't know how i feel about her yet. I cant help but smile when she's around I'm so happy yet scared at the same time. I don't know what it is I'm feeling. That's perfectly normal. and you know what. What? that feeling has a name. really what is it? its called LOVE. Do you really think so? think so I know so. How do you know? I can see it in your eyes and how you smile at the sound of her name. and they way you look at her. you've got it bad will real bad. after we parked in front of the apartment. she told me to put a dress on. then she also told me to close my eyes as we walked in side when I was ok to open them. that is when I turned the reddest I have ever been in my life.

Irma's POV

when will and her mom walked in the aperment lit up. I was so nerves I was shaking. Irma dont you have something you need to tell will? Ok show would be more like it. Ok mom was is all this about? Irma told me you to haven't even had your frist kiss yet and she also told me how she feels about you. she asked for my help and getting you to see how she feels about you. and i said a frist kiss would be the best way to do it. after that i grabed will pulled her in and kissed her like my life depaned on it. then i pulled away and told her I love you. I love you to she said and that is when my life changed for the better no longer where me and will just friends she was my girlfriend. now and for ever


	7. telling the others

**TELLING THE OTHERS**

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE VIEW POINT OF WILL**

Will's POV

Irma wanted to tell the others what was going on. me and my mom thought it wasn't a good Idea. knowing Cornelia she would freak out. Tarannee already knew about not that I was Irma's girlfriend. that part she didn't know about. Not yet anyway. But knowing miss smarty pants she'd find out sooner than later. I told Irma it would be a good idea to wait at least another day and tell them after picture day. I don't know will the sooner we tell them the better. Or atleast tarannee. she did help me hide my feelings for you. yeah about that what where you thinking? I was thinking you would hate me and never want to talk to me ever angina. that's what I was thinking

Irma's POV

that was the frist time me and will fight since we got to toghter. over something as dumb on letting our friends in on whats going on. that night i tried to call will but she wouldn't answer. so just gave up. i guess it's over before it even got started. that's when i heard a knock on my window. it was will she was in her guardian from. Will what are you doing? let me in and i'll tell you. i opened the window. I told everyone.

Will"s POV

Tarannee told me about that dream you had. the one about us having sex in our guardain from. are you sure thats what you want? yes that is what i want. that is what i want more then anything. maybe some other time. when your not so wet. i want to have clean sex for my frist time not the wet messy kind. i want to be dry afterwards. and knowing you we be soaked in water for weeks. i dont want to be soaked for weeks.

* * *

**I wish i chould have made this chapter alittle longer but i want a build up to a really steamy moment in the next so time for cilffe**


	8. FRIS TIME AT THE RIGHT TIME

**FRIST TIME AT THE RIGHT TIME**

**THE LONG WAIT IS OVER TIME FOR THE HEART AND WATER TO MIX**

will's POV

after my talk with Irma last night. I was nerves more so then I have ever been. my mom planed the night for us. she's really getting into me dating a girl. I am not sure why. maybe she's into girls to. uh mom Irma is gonna be here soon. yeah your right I better witch into the right outfit Guardians unite. there that better. I drop my guardian outfit. and saw something in my mom I never thought I'd see. Lust peer lust uh mom are you by any chance into girls? maybe I am not sure I think I swing both ways. I smiled ha you know Ms. lair is derived now and Irma is loving with her while Chris lives with his dad. and she's single I said as Irma entered my apartment. I transformed her she undressed and we went up stairs that night was the most awe mazing thing in the world

Irma's POV

last night was like a dream it was the most awesome thing in the world. I was in heaven on earth. I didn't want that night to end. but it had to. and I knew that. I woke up to a very happy red-head laying on top of me still messing with me. I was so wet and sticky I couldn't move. I had to stay the night something I haven't done in weeks. of curse we spent those hours having hot endless sex. I was so deep in lust that I forgot that her mom was in the house. she knocked on will's door. we where already dressed.

sauna's POV

my half of the day was spent daydreaming about anna Irma's mom. I knew then that I was a lesbian. even if will would never let me live it down. I knew I had to tell Anna how I felt. not matter what happened. even if she rejected me. atlest I told her. And get it off my chest. so yeah I will tell her. when I am ready of curse. I'm just as lazy as will is.

* * *

I just want to add that in this story will all ready as the power of life like nerassia and because of that she can get another girl perg and also all the girls can do the same even will's mom and no they still have all there girl parts will's mom and Irma's mom end up toghter in the next story a love between my mom and yours its the next story in the will and Irma romance series


	9. Chapter 9

rxr please

A child born to the heart

Will's POV

When I awoke to find that Irma didn't leave and has been here for the past 3 months. I was shocked to find out that she had a lump in her belly small but still it was there. I went to get her something to eat. that is when I saw my mom just standing there red faced.

Ms. vandom's POV

I was watching tv when will wlked down. she was getting Irma some food. I was watching tv and day dreaming about a cernet mother. MOM! she yelled where you think dirty thoughts about irma's mother? will uh maybe. I said as I could feel the heat in my checks. ok fine I was are you happy now willl


End file.
